epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
ERB Karaoke
ERB Karaoke is a series on the ERB2 Channel. It features the announcer's voice, followed by the respective rap battle's beat with muted rappers, allowing for easier rap-alongs. The series was started on September 9th, 2013, with every battle from Season 2 having its own karaoke. The Season 3 karaokes were being released as the battles came out for the first half, but had stopped after Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. The series returned during Season 6 with a karaoke of Guy Fawkes vs Che Guevara. List of karaokes 'Season 2:' #Hitler vs Vader 2 #Master Chief vs Leonidas #Mario Bros vs Wright Bros #Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley #Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe #Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates #Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury #Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney #Doc Brown vs Doctor Who #Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood #Batman vs Sherlock Holmes #Moses vs Santa Claus #Adam vs Eve #Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. #Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison #Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong #Mozart vs Skrillex #Rasputin vs Stalin 'Season 3:' #Hitler vs Vader 3 #Blackbeard vs Al Capone #Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc #Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso #Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali #Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge 'Season 6:' #Guy Fawkes vs Che Guevara 'Bonus battles:' #Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg Videos 'Season 2:' KARAOKE ♫ Hitler vs Vader 2. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Master Chief vs Leonidas. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Moses vs Santa Claus. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Adam vs Eve. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Mozart vs Skrillex. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Rasputin vs Stalin. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL 'Season 3:' KARAOKE ♫ Vader vs Hitler 3. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Blackbeard vs Al Capone. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL KARAOKE ♫ Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL 'Season 6:' KARAOKE ♫ Che Guevara vs Guy Fawkes INSTRUMENTAL 'Bonus battles:' KARAOKE ♫ Elon Musk vs Mark Zuckerberg INSTRUMENTAL Trivia *Hitler vs Vader 2 and Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury are the only karaokes to have thumbnails that differ from the actual battle. *In Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, the Dalek's voice can be heard beside the announcer's voice. *In Mario Bros vs Wright Bros, the coin sound can be heard beside the announcer's voice. *Season 1, Season 4, and Season 5 are the only full seasons with no karaokes. *Season 2 is the only season with a complete karaoke set. *When asked whether it was possible to have Season 1, the latter half of Season 3, and Season 4 karaokes, Nice Peter replied with, "Sure, I'll look into it." Category:ERB2 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6 Category:Bonus Battle Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD